Кантина
thumb|250px Кантина ( ) — заведение, куда путешественники, контрабандисты, пилоты и просто оказавшиеся поблизости существа приходили, чтобы пропустить стаканчик или сыграть в пазаак или сабакк. За кулисами * На испанском слово «Cantina» означает бар. В «Звёздных войнах» это слово обычно использовалось вместо слов «бар», «таверна», «клуб» и т. п. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' * *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' * *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * * *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * * * * *''Showdown'' * * * *''Choices of One'' * * *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' * * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' * * *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' }} Неканоничные появления thumb|220px|Повстанцы выпивают в кантине (рассказ дага) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Источники *''Star Wars Word Puzzles'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * * *''Enter the Unknown'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' * }} Категория:Кантины Категория:Сооружения